


Shop Talk

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Science Bros, Texting, geeking out, science sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on avengerkink: "Thor comes back to Earth and spends a good amount of time with Jane, when he realizes he is needed to help the Avengers and learns they're all living in the Tower. He convinces Jane she should move in and that he is certain Tony would let her use his labs, since he lets Bruce.</p><p>However, somehow lost in all of this (or, at least to Bruce and Tony) is that Thor's Jane, from New Mexico, is Jane Foster, renowned astrophysicist. So when she turns up, they both sort of have a fangirl freakout and immediately take her - or, hell, carry her, she's so wee - down to the lab. </p><p>Bruce/Tony preferred, or Bruce/Tony pre-slash."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop Talk

**Message from Tony’s Cell:** Bruce. Get down here. NOW.

 **Message from Bruce’s Cell:** Working on something.

 **Message from Tony’s Cell:** Seriously. It’s going to blow your mind.

 **Message from Bruce’s Cell:** Yeah I’m sure it’s huge. 

**Message from Tony’s Cell:** As a matter of fact little Tony is stupendous. But srsly – COME NOW. 

**Message from Bruce’s Cell:** Gonna take more than you being demanding to make me come ;)

 **Message from Tony’s Cell:** WTF this is the ONE TIME i am NOT sexting you

 **Message from Bruce’s Cell:** Srsly?

 **Message from Tony’s Cell:** GET DOWN HERE NOW

 **Message from Bruce’s Cell:** 911?

 **Message from Tony’s Cell:** No. It’s so awesome. 

**Message from Bruce’s Cell:** I’m working.

 **Message from Tony’s Cell:** JANE IS HERE.

 **Message from Bruce’s Cell:** Thor’s gf?

 **Message from Tony’s Cell:** YES!!!

 **Message from Bruce’s Cell:** Tell her I’ll be up to see her as soon as I can. BE POLITE.

 **Message from Tony’s Cell:** JANE IS HERE. DID YOU KNOW?

 **Message from Bruce’s Cell:** u just said. ru ok?

 **Message from Tony’s Cell:** JANE FUCKING FOSTER IS IN OUR HOME!!!!!

 **Message from Bruce’s Cell:** ???

 **Message from Tony’s Cell:** thor’s gf is JANE MOTHER FUCKING FOSTER

 **Message from Bruce’s Cell:** are u fucking with me

 **Message from Tony’s Cell:** she’s talking about the ramifications of the Einstein bridge on string theory

 **Message from Bruce’s Cell:** wait are u actually serious?!?!?

 **Message from Tony’s Cell:** YES I’M ABOUT TO SCIENCE-CREAM, ITS SO FUCKING AWESOME

 

Thirty seconds later, Bruce walked into the common area of the Tower to find Dr. Jane Foster adeptly answering Tony’s questions about how long distance astronomy might lend clues to discovering alternate universes. The other Avengers were sitting and listening politely.

“Bruce!” Tony said excitedly. “Jane, this is Bruce Banner.”

“It’s totally an honor to meet you,” Bruce said with a shy smile, gesticulating a bit more like a mad scientist than he would have liked. 

“Dr. Banner, it’s a pleasure,” she said, “I was just reading your article on the photonic variances found in--”

“Yeah, Bruce has like a whole section of his lab upstairs on that – you wanna see?” Tony asked, speaking, somehow, even more rapidly than usual. “But I mean maybe you want to see my lab too? First, probably, you probably want to see my lab first. I mean just because it’s bigger. I mean not that size is the only thing that matters, but I mean of course I say that as someone with a really big lab--”

“Would you like to look at some of our latest work?” Bruce said, sparing Tony further verbal discharge. 

“I would love to see both your labs!” Jane said, “I can’t believe you guys are so into astrophysics when it’s not even your specialty!”

“I can’t believe you’re an astrophysicist who reads bioengineering journals. YOU ARE SO FUCKING AWESOME!” Tony said as the three of them practically ran to the elevator, looking nothing so much like three children let loose on an unattended candy shop.

Three dangerously brilliant genius-children.

There was a long pause in the common room then.

Finally, Thor said, “When Jane and Selvig would talk, often Darcy and I would occupy ourselves with the earth tradition of making snacks.”

Steve, Natasha, and Clint nodded quickly. 

“Snacks. Definitely.”


End file.
